


The Best Man's Speech

by childofautumn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Future Fic, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofautumn/pseuds/childofautumn
Summary: Sam gives the best man's speech at his brother's wedding.





	The Best Man's Speech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [li_izumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/li_izumi/gifts).

> Future fic. More or less canon compliant, after a fashion. Everyone's alive because I say so. And it's more fun that way. I leave it up to the reader the how and why.

Sam cleared his throat and stood up, smiling fleetingly at his fiancé. He looked around at the gathered guests. The wedding was supposed to be a small family affair but family didn’t end with blood; the guestlist had gotten a bit out of hand even before everyone started inviting themselves. Still, he was the best man and he had duties that went beyond putting glyphs, wardings, sigals, devil's traps and the like all over the barn where the reception and ceremony were held. 

It was strange setting up a wedding with hunter and angel in-laws when the guests also included demons, witches and other supernatural creatures. They hadn't bothered with 'bride and groom' sides, but instead focused on keeping certain groups and certain individuals separated from each other. As a failsafe there were multitudes of banishment symbols that could force everyone to go home if people (using the term loosely) got out of hand. Additional protective sigils were aimed at keeping out the individuals who might want to take advantage of a large gathering of hunters and supernatural beings. Given the guest list, it was unlikely, but no one wanted to tempt Fate; she was still put out about the Titanic incident.

So far though, none of the precautions had been necessary. The wedding ceremony had gone off without a hitch. Chuck officiating had given a potency to the already poignant ceremony and Mary’s reading had been beautiful. Sure, Dean had cried throughout the vows, but everyone who knew him expected that from the hardened hunter.

All of the guests (invited and not) had been on their best behavior. This included Gabriel, despite the temptation for mischief at an event such as this and the giant cake taunting him but not yet cut. It may have been that having his dad around was keeping him in line. Just as likely though was the urge to show off for Rowena, though she was somewhat distracted from their sometime flirtation by the presence of Crowley. Bobby had called them all idjits for inviting Crowley at all - who invited their ex to their wedding? However, no one could deny how much he had worked to actually get the grooms together after his breakup. Besides, Crowley was hardly the most surprising person on the guest list - and no one who had been invited (or rsvped without actually receiving an invitation) had failed to show up.

Everyone's eyes turned to Sam as he started speaking, but he kept his gaze fixed on his brother sitting at the grooms' table. "When I pictured weddings in this family, I admit, I always pictured my own. I thought about what Dean would say for me, standing up like this… which embarrassing story he’d tell… what he'd say about my bride and which bridesmaid he'd sneak off with. Weddings are supposedly almost as good as Valentine's day for hookups, and we all know Dean was the master of bad pickup lines and one night stands, and until now, the king of failed relationships."

The room tittered appropriately, and Crowley just raised his glass with his smirk firmly in place.

"But today it’s just Jack and me standing up with them as best men, meaning this wedding has a complete lack of bridesmaids. No one wanted the Queen of Moondor to upstage her faithful handmaiden when it is his day." Sam grinned at Charlie and got finger guns in return. 

"Since I'm engaged and Jack is too young for any of you," Sam glared around the room like any father would, "it means that there is no chance of anyone getting lucky with a bridesmaid or groomsman tonight either. Sorry Balthazar."

Balthazar just shrugged. 

"I'll survive, love. Don't you worry about me," he drawled. 

Mentioning survival though gave everyone an opportunity to look over to where the reapers were seated, including Billie and Death, for confirmation that no one was, in fact, going to die tonight, before laughing with the angel.

Sam continued, "Honestly, I'm not sure any of us expected we would ever get to this point. Not because they weren't in love, or even because we kept going from one apocalypse to another, but because neither of them seemed willing to make the first move. I know at least half of Heaven and more of Hell lost bets on whether either of them would ever figure it out… and then whether they'd ever actually do something about it once they had. By the way, Donna and Jody are the ones mediating the exchange of wagers for all of those bets, so see one of them to settle up. Chuck and Gabriel, that includes both of you, too." 

Donna and Jody clinked glasses. 

"You betcha!" Donna exclaimed, and Jody pointed specifically at some of the hunters in the room, including Alex, Patience, and Claire.

"Kaia and I made it official before them, nevermind that Kaia wanted to kill me when we first met," Claire added her own snarky commentary. Trying to kill one's future lover was a common theme though among the hunter set.

"I prophesied it," Kevin added his piece. 

His mother beamed beside him, one of the few non-hunter humans in the room, but the one person folks were most afraid to tangle with. Rumor had it she’d literally grabbed Chuck by the ear to get her son back, and no one doubted it.

"I tried to set them up, but they still dragged it out for years," Chuck lamented their free will for a moment.

"As the papers are not signed yet, Dean could still  _ wuss out _ , as you Americans say," Ketch offered, asshole that he was. 

There was more laughter from the room, and a glare from Dean with a muttered threat of violence that was quelled by a hand on his knee and Cas's smiting glare directed at Ketch who looked blandly amused by them.

"I officiated so that won’t happen!" Chuck countered, "Word of God."

"No one here was spared the torment of watching this relationship grow," Sam grinned at his brother and cast his eyes around the barn at the gathered guests. "We have all witnessed years of them in each other’s personal space. The sexual tension strong enough to make strangers uncomfortable in their presence. And worst of all, the unbelievably intense and prolonged eye-fucking. Some of us have had more close up experience with it all than others. Poor Benny was stuck alone with them in Purgatory…"

Benny chuckled. "You know it brother."

"Let's be honest,  _ everyone  _ in this room knew they were gone for each other long before either of them admitted it." There was more laughter, including from a blushing Dean, though he would argue it was the alcohol. Cas moved his hand to Dean’s arm now, smiling a little as Sam continued, "It means something when angels and demons are all saying the same thing about someone, even before meeting them. And Cas, once he figured out how to put the words to his emotions, strategist that he is, he waited for Dean… and made all of us wait too." 

The room again erupted into laughter. Sam motioned everyone to settle with a wry smile and his expression turned more serious as he looked at the couple. 

“I've had people ask me, when did I know Dean was in love with Cas? I'll admit, it's hard for me to answer. The truth is it’s obvious they have always been drawn to each other. Something profound formed between them the first time they met. Even if neither one of them liked the other much at first… let's be honest, angels can be dicks." 

At the laughter, Sam added, “Not that kind." The laughter only increased at Dean and Cas’s expressions. 

Sam shook his head and grinned. "Okay maybe that kind, but the other kind too. Neither one of them made it easy at the start. We know, Dean started by shooting him with rock salt before stabbing him in the heart… Not the friendliest of introductions. Although let's be real, we’ve all had moments when we don't like Dean…" 

"Bitch!" came the retort from his brother.

"Jerk." Sam laughed. The banter was canned at this point, but still necessary. He continued seriously again, "None of us here doubt their love for each other. It may have taken them years to get to this point, but given what they have gone through to be together…. Well that’s not surprising. 

"They have proven there is no power in the universe that can keep them apart for long. To quote one of Cas’s favorite movies, 'Death cannot stop true love, all it can do is delay it a while.'* Together, Dean and Cas have proved that love really is the most powerful thing in the universe. The fact that they are here today - with all of us here to witness it - is amazing. Look around; we are putting aside our own differences so that we can be here to celebrate them. That is a testament to love's power.

"And anyone who can go through what they've gone through together… they can handle a wedding with hunter, angel, demon, reaper, witch, vampire, werewolf and other assorted guests… And hopefully they can handle the way we've decorated Baby. Or at least we know Cas can, Dean… remains to be seen."

Sam laughed at his brother's play-panicked expression. He thought Sam was joking… Sam was excited to see his brother finding Baby - and already planned to be out of reach when he did.

"You can get me back at my wedding," Sam told Dean with a grin. 

“You bet your ass I will!”

Sam was counting on it, but still flipped him off.

As the laughter quieted down, Sam lifted his glass. "So please everyone raise your glasses to toast the happy couple, Dean and Castiel Winchester."

The room erupted again with cheers and the sound of clinking glasses. It was the sound of family coming together - families being made and celebrated and, in a few cases, rekindled. And that’s what today’s celebration was about: family.

In a few months, Sam would expand their family even more. He was planning something a bit more traditional and intimate for his wedding than the extravaganza his brother’s had become. He was aiming for a  _ normal  _ wedding--

Gabriel’s snarky whine broke the celebrations. “Enough of the sappy-ass crap already, can we  _ please _ cut the cake now?"

\--At least as normal as was possible in their family, which apparently wasn't very, but that's what made it family.

* [ The Princess Bride ](https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0093779/) .


End file.
